Story:Star Trek: Archer/Point of Departure/Act Three
The Archer is in orbit of Earth. On the bridge Commander H'mpec is sitting in the Captain's chair waiting to hear from the away team, he looks over at the Ensign at the ops console. Ensign anything from the away team? Commander H'mpec says as he looks at her. She looks at her console and then turns to him. Nothing yet Commander Ensign Nelson says as she looks at him. He looks at the viewer. Meanwhile on Earth at the SGC Colonel Halliwell isn't happy about how he's being talked to by Captain Martin as he's walking through the corridor when Sam catches up to him. Hey you all right? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he's fixing his jacket and shirt. I'm fine, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Typhuss remember who you're talking to it's me your wife when something is bothering you that makes you fix your shirt and jacket you need to tell me Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her and explains what's bothering him. Captain Martin, telling me to leave the officers behind says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. You think that they can be saved? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, we have to try we owe them that much says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. In Colonel Carter's lab she was showing him the torpedoes that can destroy the Borg cube for good when Sam and Typhuss walk into to try to talk some sense into Captain Martin. We have to try to rescue the officers, we owe that much and they would do the same for us says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at him. Their already assimilated into the Collective Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Sam looks at her. We've got to at least try Colonel Carter says as she look at them. She looks at them. All right we can give it a try Captain Martin says as she looks at them. In Stargate ops they're tracing the Borg's course. Here is where they'll probably stop at Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the planet number P2S-4C3 and is surprised by it. Why P2S-4C3? Colonel Mitchell says as he looks at them. Then Typhuss puts two and two together. Energy for their ship says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Mitchell. Captain Martin snaps her fingers. Langara is a planet that experiments with naquadah Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Colonel Halliwell is shocked by how she knows that. How the hell do you know that says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. In my reality the Federation and the Langara council are allies and supplies us with naquadah to power our starships with that device right there Kelly says as she points at the naquadah generator that Sam is working on. General Landry looks at her. How do we combat the Borg General Landry says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We use my ship it has the technology that can combat the cube while SG-1 and SG-3 evacuate the people to the Alpha Site Kelly says as she looks at General Landry and SG-1. Colonel Halliwell looks at her before he can speak the alarm goes off. Unscheduled off-world activation Sergeant Harriman says over the com. They head down to the ops room. It's Vala's IDC Harriman says as he looks at the screen then at them. Landry nods. The irsis opens and Vala runs through the gate as the irisis closes as Typhuss runs down to the room and asked her what happened. I was just in a meeting with some old friends when this cubed shape ship appeared in atmosphere and started firing green energy blots and beaming robots down and they were capturing people I had just enough time to dial the gate and get through before the drones saw me what the hell are they? Vala says as she looks at him. He looks at her and introduces her to Captain Martin and her away team. This is Captain Martin and her away team says Typhuss as he looks at Vala. She shook their hands and looks at him. Apparently I need a debrief Vala says as she looks at Typhuss. In the briefing room Typhuss explains to Vala what's going on. The drones you encountered are from the future, they are called the Borg and Captain Martin and her away team are also from the future says Typhuss as he looks at Vala. Vala looks at him. Is this a trick? Vala says as she looks at them. Daniel looks at her. No, Vala this is real Daniel says as he looks at her. Sam chimes in. We're working with the crew of the Archer to defeat them Colonel Carter says as she looks at her. She looks at Kelly then at Typhuss. She looks like Colonel Martin's daughter Vala says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks over at Kelly and then at Vala then General Landry walks in. We've just received a distress call from the To'kra they're reporting an attack by the same ship that Vala and SG-3 encountered, SG-1 you've go General Landry says as he looks at them. Mitchell, Halliwell, Carter, Jackson, and Vala as well as a squad of Marines gear up and move to the gate room as the gate is dialing out to the To'kra's base of operations. Typhuss you seem uneasied? Cameron says as he looks at him. He looks at him as he checks his P-90. Sam looks at him. Typhuss you ok? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her.